Iermansc 2.4
1.A/Ā generally remains /a/ in stressed syllables; before a nasal it passes to /ɔ/. In unstressed syllables it reduces to /ə/. CAMPU “field” hamf /xɔmf/ PASSU “step” pas /pas/ GRANDE “big” grant /grɔnt/ PARTE “part” part /part/ ASINU “ass” asen /asən/ FLAMMA “flame” flama /flɔmə/ MARE “sea” mar /mar/ CARU “dear” har /xar/ PRATU “meadow” praþ /praθ/ FABA “bean” fava /favə/ PASSĀTU “passed” pasaþ /pasəθ/ PRĪVĀTU “deprived” privaþ /privəθ/ PATRE “father” paðer /paðər/ MANU “hand” man /mɔn/ PANE “bread” pan /pɔn/ SANU “healthy” san /sɔn/ AMAT “loves” ama /ɔmə/ 2. -ĀRIU becomes /ər/ while ĀRIA becomes /rə/, the stress having shifted to the initial syllable. OPERĀRIU “worker” ovrer /ovrər/ JANUARIU “January” ianer /jɔnər/ FEBRĀRIU “February” fevrer /fɛvrər/ CALIDĀRIA “caldron” halðra /xalðrə/ ŪSŪRĀRIU “usurer” isra /isrə/ DENĀRIU “penny” dener /denər/ PRĪMĀRIU “first” premer /prɛmər/ SCŪTĀRIU “shield-bearer” skiðer /ʃkiðər/ MARINĀRIU “sailor” marner /marnər/ RĪPUĀRIA “shore” rivra /rivrə/ FURNĀRIU “baker” firner /firnər/ 3. -ĀTICU become /əʧ/, the stress having shifted to the initial syllable. VIĀTICU “voyage” viatc /viəʧ/ LINGUĀTICU “language” lenguatc /lɛŋwəʧ/ SILVĀTICU “” selvatc /selvəʧ/ CORĀTICU “courage” coratc /korəʧ/ PAGENSĀTICU “” paisatc /pajsəʧ/ LINĀTICU “lineage” linatc /linəʧ/ HOMINĀTICU “” onatc /onəʧ/ ABANTEĀTICU “” avantatc /ə.vɔntəʧ/ 4. -AU becomes /ɔ/, written au, in a stressed syllable. Otherwise it becomes /ə/, written u. AURU “gold” aur /ɔr/ AUSARE “dare” ausa /ɔsə/ PAUSARE “rest” pausa /pɔsə/ THESAURU “treasure” tesur /tesər/ CAUSA “thing” hausa /xɔsə/ TAURU “bull” taur /tɔr/ AUTUMNU “autumn” autun /ɔtən/ AURICULA “ear” aurla /ɔrlə/ AVICA “goose” auia /ɔjə/ AUT “or” au /o/ AUDĪRE “hear” auðe /ɔðə/ LAUDARE “praise” lauða /lɔðə/ PAUCU “few” pauh /pɔx/ FAUCE “” fauz /fɔts/ 5. Initical -C(A) becomes /x/ while G(A) becomes /j/ initally and following a consonant. C(A) and G(A) become /j/ /i/ or merge with other vowels intervocallically, though CC(A) becomes /x/. SC(A) becomes /ʃ/. CAPRA “goat” havra /xavrə/ CAPU “head” haf /xaf/ CASA “house” hasa /xasə/ CARU “dear” har /xar/ CANE “dog” han /xɔn/ SCALA “ladder” scala /ʃalə/ PISCĀRE “to fish” pesca /peʃə/ PECCĀRE “to sin” peha /pexə/ MERCĀTU “merchant” merhaþ /mɛrxəþ/ CABALLU “horse” haval /xavəl/ CAMĪNU “road” hamen /xɔmən/ CAMĪSIA “shirt” hamsca /xɔmʃə/ CAPILLA “hair” havla /xavlə/ VACCA “cow” vah /vax/ MUSCA “fly” musca /muʃə/ FURCA “pitchfork” furha /furxə/ CASTELLU “castle” hastel /xaʃtəl/ CASTĪGĀRE “punish” hastca /xaʃʧə/ CAPTIARE “capture” haftca /xafʧə/ CAPITĀLE “capital” haftal /xaftəl/ CAMBIĀRE “change” hangia /xɔŋjə/ CANTĀRE “sing” hanta /xɔntə/ CAUSA “cause” hausa /xɔsə/ FRICĀRE “rub” fria /frijə/ PACĀRE “appease” paia /pajə/ CARRICARE “load” haria /xarjə/ AMĪCA “friend(f.)” amia /ɔmjə/ URTĪCA “nettle” urtca /urʧə/ MĪCA “crumb” mia /miə/ ADVOCĀTU “lawyer” aviaþ /avjəþ/ MANICA “sleeve” mania /mɔnjə/ COLLOCAT “places” kolia /koljə/ GAUDĒRE “to rejoice” iauðe /jɔðə/ GAUDIU “joy” iauie /jɔjə/ PLAGA “wound” plaia /plajə/ RŪGA “rut” ria /rijə/ NEGAT “denies” neia /nejə/ 6. C(E,I) becomes /ts/, spelled z. CENTU “hundred” zent /tsɛnt/ CERVU “stag” zerf /tsɛrf/ CAELU “sky” ziel /tsjɛl/ CILIU “eyelid” zeil /tsɛjl/ CĒRA “wax” zeira /tsɛjrə/ MERCĒDE “reward” merzeþ /mɛrtsəþ/ DULCE “sweet” dulz /dults/ CĪVITĀTE “city” ziðaþ /tsiðəþ/ RACĒMU “bunch of grapes” razen /ratsən/ VĪCĪNU “neighbor” vizen /vitsən/ PLACĒRE “pleasure” plaz /plats/ COCĪNA “kitchen” kezna /ketsnə/ PACE “peace” paz /pats/ VŌCE “voice” vuz /vuts/ PICE “tar,pitch” peiz /pɛjts/ NUCE “nut” nuz /nuts/ DECE “ten” diez /djɛts/ VICE “change” veiz /vɛjts/ CRUCE “cross” kruz /kruts/ RADĪCE “root” raðez /raðəts/ 7. C'L developed to /jl/ in stressed syllables and /əl/ or /lə/ elsewhere. OCULU “eye” oil /ojl/ AURICULU “ear” aurel /ɔrəl/ LENTĪCULA “lentil” lentel /lentəl/ APICULA “bee” avla /avlə/ ACŪCULA “needle” aula /ɔlə/ PARICULU “equal” parel /parəl/ VECLU “old” veil /vɛjl/ SPECULU “mirror” speil /ʃpɛjl/ CUNICULU “rabbit“ kinil /kinəl/ VERMICULU “worm” vermil /vɛrməl/ FENUCULU “fennel” fenul /fenəl/ TRABACULU “work” traval /travəl/ GENUCULU “knee” ienul /jɛnəl/ PEDUCULU “louse” pieðul /pjɛðəl/ 8. C(O,U) usually remains (spelled k). Following a vowel, C(O,U) becomes /i/, /j/, or disappears altogether. When made final in a word, C(O,U) becomes /x/. CC(O,U) becomes /h/. SC(O,U) becomes /ʃk/. When a following vowel later becmes fronted through umlaut, the /k/ sound remains. CŪRA “care” kira /kirə/ COLŌRE “color” kolor /kolər/ CORPUS “body” korf /korf/ COHORTE “court” kurt /kurt/ CURRIT “runs” kire /kirə/ CORTU “short” kort /kort/ CONSTAT “costs” kosta /koʃtə/ SCŪTU “shield” skiþ /ʃkiþ/ ACCŪSO “i accuse” iu ahus /ju axəs/ SACCU “sack” sah /sax/ PORCU “pig” porh /porx/ SĒCŪRU “safe” seiur /sɛjər/ ACŪTU “sharp” aiuþ /ajəþ/ AMĪCO “friend” amih /ɔməx/ FOCU “fire” foh /fox/ PAUCU “small” pauh /pɔx/ 9. CT becomes /xt/ in stressed syllables and /t/ otherwise. NOCTE “night” noht /noxt/ OCTO “eight” oht /oxt/ BĪS COCTU “buscuit” biskot /biʃkət/ LACTE “milk” laht /laxt/ FACTU “done/made” faht /faxt/ LACTŪCA “lettuce” lahtca /laxʧə/ SATISFACTU “satisfied” sazfat /satsfət/ LECTU “bed” leht /lɛxt/ PROFECTU “adantage” profet /profət/ DESPECTU “contempt” despet /dɛʃpət/ STRICTU “narrow” streht /ʃtrɛxt/ DICTU “said” deht /dɛht/ TĒCTU “roof” teht /tɛht/ DĪRĒCTU “direct” diret /dirət/ 10. Double consonants simplify to a single consonant. CC becomes /x/. ABBATE “abbot” abaþ /abəþ/ SICCU “dry” seh /seh/ BELLA “beautiful” bela /belə/ FLAMMA “flame” flama /flɔmə/ ANNU “year” an /ɔn/ CUPPA “cup” kupa /kupə/ TERRA “earth” tera /terə/ PASSU “step” pas /pas/ GUTTA “drop” guta /gutə/ 11. DR becomes /ðr/ while GR becomes /ir/ in stressed syllables and /r/ elsewhere. BR generally becomes /vr/. QUADRU “square” uaðer /waðər/ QUADRAGINTA “fifty” uaðrénta /wəð.rentə/ CATHEDRA “cathedral” haðra /xaðrə/ HEDERA “ivy” eðra /ɛðrə/ PIGRITIA “laziness” peirtca /peirʧə/ NIGRU “black” neir /nɛjr/ PELEGRĪNU “danger” pleiren /plɛjrən/ INTEGRU “whole” enter /ɛntər/ FEBRE “fever” fever /fevər/ FEBRUĀRIU “february” fevrer /fɛvrər/ LĪBRA “pound” livra /livrə/ FABRICA “workshop” fravia /farvjə/ COLOBRA “snake” klovra /klovrə/ 12. Stressed E tends to become /jɛ/ in open syllables, /ɛ/ or /e/ elsewhere. PEDE “foot” pieþ /pjɛþ/ HERI “yesterday” iere /jɛrə/ FEL “gall” fiel /fjɛl/ MEL “honey” miel /mjɛl/ TENET “holds” tien /tjɛn/ DECEM “ten” diez /djɛts/ CAELU “sky” ziel /tsjɛl/ PETRA “stone” peðra /pɛðrə/ LEPORE “hare” lever /levər/ CAECU “blind” zieh /tsjex/ CENTU “hundred” zent /tsɛnt/ VENTU “wind” vent /vɛnt/ SEPTEM “seven” seft /sɛft/ PERDIT “loses” perðe /pɛrðə/ FESTA “feast” festa /fɛʃtə/ FERRU “iron” fer /fer/ 13. Stressed Ē/I/OE becomes /ɛj/ in open syllables and /e/ or /ɛ/ otherwise. MĒSE “mouth” meis /mɛjs/ TRĒS “three” trei /trɛj/ PĒSU “weight” peis /pɛjs/ CRĒDIT “believes” kreiþ /krɛjþ/ PARĒTE “wall” preiþ /prɛjþ/ FIDA “faith” feiþ /fɛjþ/ PIRA “pear” peira /pɛjrə/ PICE “tar” peiz /pɛjts/ MINUS “less” mein /mɛjn/ VIDET “sees” veiþ /vɛjþ/ POENA “punishment” peina /pɛjnə/ PLĒNU “full” pleina /plɛjnə/ SINU “fold” sein /sɛjn/ VĒNA “vein” veina /vɛjnə/ VIRDE “green” verþ /vɛrþ/ SICCU “dry” seh /seh/ MITTIT “sends” mete /metə/ DĒBĒRE “to owe” deive /dɛjvə/ MĒSŪRA “mesure” mesra /mɛsrə/ SĒCŪRU “safe” seiur /sɛjər/ INTRĀRE “to enter” entra /ɛntrə/ PISCĀRE “to fish” peisca /pɛjʃə/ 14. Verbs in -ERE with root stress retain it. SCRĪBERE “to write” scrive /ʃrivə/ FACERE “to make/do” faze /fatsə/ CRĒDERE “to believe” kreiðe /krɛjðə/ FRĪGERE “to fry” frie /frijə/ TRAHERE “to draw” traie /trajə/ MOLERE “to grind” mole /molə/ RESOLVERE “to resolve” resólve /rə.solvə/ RUMPERE “to break” rumpe /rumpə/ VINCERE “to conquer” venze /vɛntsə/ VĒNDERE “to sell” vende /vɛndə/ TINGERE “to dye” tenge /tɛŋə/ PŌNERE “to put” pune /punə/ CONSUERE “to sew” kose / kosə/ PERDERE “to lose” perðe /pɛrðə/ SURGERE “to rise” surie /surjə/ CRĒSCERE “to grow” kreisce /krɛjʃə/ MITTERE “to send” mete /metə/ VĪVERE “to live” vive /vivə/ āēīōūĀĒĪŌŪ ɔəɛɣɪʃʒʤʦʧüöþðøf Category:Iermansc